


When Making Out Gets Better

by GASP_Nobdy_Special



Category: Castaway! Love's Adventure (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GASP_Nobdy_Special/pseuds/GASP_Nobdy_Special
Summary: A rewrite of a heart scene from Episode 1 of TK Yoon's Season 3 with a dash of smutty goodness sprinkled into the mixture.
Relationships: TK Yoon/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	When Making Out Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this won't make much sense to you if you haven't read the heart scene this is based off of, so I highly suggest that you do. But if you don't want to, then just enjoy this smutty ficlet for what it comes off to be :)
> 
> This is my first work so fair warning: it's going to be short and simplistic.

My mouth is too busy kissing his to notice his hands drift to my thighs. I gasp as his fingers wander under my skirt, rapidly nearing my panties. (I guess he was looking for more than a quick make-out sesh'.) I'm not complaining. They curl around my waistband and test its flexibility, the black band slapping my hip as he lets it go. The sensation jostles my hips against his lap and TK groans into my mouth.

He grasps the waistband and tugs it down my hips with vigor, the black lace skimming down my thighs. The unceremonious position forces me to shift in order for him to remove them totally. (I feel a little bad that we're messing around on her couch like this, but we're too deep to stop now.) TK barely has my panties past my knees when he's fumbling with his belt, trying to get it undone hastily.

"Too bad we can't put your suggestions into effect." I murmur this against his lips, scraping his bottom lip with my teeth softly. His tongue catches on my teeth for a second and he growls. "There's always a next time. But this time, I want you right here, right now." TK finally succeeds in baring what I need and our bodies join, moving as one together. Once he pushes past my barriers, its difficult to say anything at all. "Just like this." (But it's not hard for him, apparently. Always such the vocalist...)

He draws my skirt up to my waist to provide more accessibility, our mouths moving more sloppy. TK nibbles on my lip like he did earlier except harder, his tongue not offering to console the sting. I moan and feather my fingers across his scalp. Soft brown strands catch around my fingers. He winds his strong arms around my hips to guide me. Even in our position, TK discovers a way to keep me tied and obeying to his reins. (And being strapped like a horse on reins is something else to pass the time but that's for another day...)

As our pleasure grows, his movements become harder, faster. I buck in his tight grasp as he brushes sweet spot after sweet spot. Each concluded kiss leads to another until I'm breathless and panting. No one is around to eavesdrop on us but I still find myself smothering my sounds. (You never know though, the home owners could be coming home or the neighbors could be spying. Hopefully they aren't.) It's easier to accomplish when TK's swallowing every noise, every wisp of vocal pleasure I release.

When we're on the brink, his fingers pierce my side hard enough to bruise. Mine clutch his shirt and hold on for dear life. We plunge together, still rocking in time with one another desperately. I feel TK's kiss pause the moment we crash, his mouth a breath away from mine. Then time resumes and I can think clearly again, my mind registering how warm and comfortable his embrace is.

Then once we're released from the cusp of bliss, TK and I collapse into each other, panting. I fall off of him and onto my side on the couch cushions. He follows and blankets me in his doting embrace. TK shifts so that he can caress my cheek. "I'm pretty exhausted."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed what my dirty (and very thirsty) mind has to offer.


End file.
